Yuna's Story
by Princess of the Midnight Moon
Summary: Yuna had to wait a whole year to get married to Tidus after defeating Vegnagun and now that it's time to get married, so many things have been getting in the way of finally being with him. Sexually frustrated on top of everything else, Yuna tries her hard


Chapter 1 Unexpected Delivery

* * *

Yuna jumped up out of her cozy bed and stretched her arms. She slowly walked over to her window and looked down at the town she grew up in and the one she loved so much. Today is my wedding. I am so glad that it's finally here. I really can't believe I let Rikku talk me into waiting for a year. It was hard not to elope with the love of my life when all I want is to be with him night and day. It's been a wonderful year, but I would have given it all up to be married to Tidus as soon as I saw him again. Rikku even wouldn't allow us to be together the past week. But I can't help but love her. Now today the most wonderful thing is going to happen. I will be married to Tidus in front of the whole town and my dreams are going to come true. FINALLY!  
  
As she glanced down at the street below, she noticed that people were busying themselves with her wedding preparations. The wedding ceremony wasn't going to be held in the town though. She decided a year ago that she wanted to marry Tidus on the beach just as the sun was setting. It seemed so romantic to her and the girls. With sun beams bouncing off the waves and the sounds of the waves in the background, she felt that it was going to be the perfect place and time to give her vows to the man she loved with all her heart.  
  
Paine and Rikku seemed to have made more decisions than her, regarding her wedding, but she knew that their decisions had helped her relax the past year. Of course they did more sphere hunting, which helped keep her mind off of other things like ravishing Tidus when no one was looking, and they did a few concerts for some gil, but she found that if she was working she kept her mind off of marrying the man of her dreams.  
  
Of course she was a bundle of nerves right now. Who wouldn't be if they were in her spot? She barely slept in the past few days, because she was so excited to finally be this close to marrying him. She couldn't wait to put on her wedding dress and walk to the beach and say her vows in front of some of her closest friends and the town that has supported her most of her life. Both Tidus and her had decided to have a small wedding. All of Spira wanted to be there when the High Summoner married one of her guardians, but she told them no.  
  
Ever since I decided to become a summoner and follow my father's footsteps, I have been in the spotlight. Most of the time I felt as if everyone was watching my life. Sure I could understand that fact most of the time, seeing as I held the future of Spira in my hands. It was so hard for me to deal with the pressure and I couldn't do it without my guardians' help. They were such a help to me and I am so glad I had them on my side. When we defeated Sin, I felt so relieved, but it was hard to let Tidus go. I felt my heart break, but I never gave up hope that I would see him again. When I saw him in the water after we beat Vegnagun my heart almost jumped out of my chest. It was the most wonderful thing to happen in my life.  
  
"Yuna?" Rikku hollered through the door of the room Yuna was staying in. Everyone insisted that Tidus and her slept in separate houses the whole week before their wedding. It was so hard on her. She figured it was one of the reasons she couldn't sleep much this last week. She couldn't cuddle up to the man whose arms had held her this last year, the ones that have soothed away all the pain she had the past years without him. She walked to the bed and plopped down.  
  
"What Rikku?" She didn't want to deal with her today. She just wanted to relax and spend her time thinking of her soon-to-be hubby and what would happen tonight. Deciding to wait until they were married, she was a little horny and couldn't wait until she had him alone. Her mind filled with dirty thoughts of what she would do to him and vise versa. She could almost feel his lips…  
  
"Let me in will you! I want to talk to you. Please!!!" Yuna knew that if she did, there was no way she would get a moment of peace all day.  
  
"Rikku, I am busy relaxing. I will talk to you in a little while." She felt satisfied with what she said. Her mind was on tonight. The thought of having Tidus finally after so long was turning her on.  
  
They walked up the steps and towards the front door of their newly built home. Stopping in front of the door, Tidus raised his right hand to her left breast. He leaned in and whispered, "I am going to ravish you the minute we close the door." Yuna couldn't help but to smile. The thought of having Tidus's cock in her thrilled her to no end. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door. Sweeping her up into his arms, he pushed the door further in. His lips touched her neck softly as he put her down softly on the floor. He reached around and pushed the door closed. He grabbed her hand and started walking towards the back bedroom. The only reason he know where it was placed was because he helped build their home. He built it to please her. His mind was on to something different, something better, Her! Lately she is all he thought about, wondering how her pussy would taste, how warm it would be, how her bare breasts would feel in his mouth. He could almost taste her now. Tidus began to walk more quickly. They made it to the bed and he turned towards her. He looked down into her eyes and reached his hands behind her to her dress zipper. His hand slid all the way up her back and grasped the zipper lightly. He leaned in and kissed her as his hand pulled down the zipper. Little by little the dress that made her beautiful started to loosen and fall from a more beautiful sight, her naked body.  
  
Yuna couldn't barely think, especially with his lips caressing hers and his hand taking off the main thing that was between them right now. He already had taken off his shirt and coat on the way into the bedroom, which only excited her more. His hands moved from her lower back to her shoulders and started to slowly slip the dress off her shoulders. She watched him as his eyes took in her body for the first time. It was wonderful. She looked down at his bronzed, broad muscled chest as it moved with every one of his breaths. She reached a hand out and touched the splendor of his upper body. His eyes drifted down to her hand and back up to her eyes. She could see lust in his eyes. The feel of her silk dress slipping off her soft curving body sent shivers down her body to between her thighs. It fell to the floor and laid in a hump. His eyes took her in, all of her. Lightly his hands caressed her creamy, firm breast and rolled her rose-tipped nipples between his fingers. She sucked in a startled breath, forcing open the eyes that had just closed with ecstasy. She looked at him and knew tonight was going to be the most memorable nights of her life. She moved her hands from his chest to his broad shoulders then to the back of his neck.  
  
He pulled her head towards his mouth for a passionate kiss. Her kisses were always like a drug for him. His tongue plunged into the depths of her mouth. When she replied with her own tongue, his throbbing manhood ached to be in her wetness, but he promised himself that he would hold out for Yuna, his wife, his love. His mouth left a wet kiss path down her neck. As he went down further, he glanced up to see Yuna's eyes watching his every move. It felt even more wonderful to know that she was getting pleasured. He teased her nipples with his tongue until they became hardened peaks. He gently sucked on one of her hardened nipples, causing her to arch towards his body. Shifting his body to the right, his lips made yet another wet path down one breast to another. He took her other nipple in between his teeth, using his tongue to torture her more. He decided it was time to move south.  
  
She was shivering, but it wasn't from chill. It was from what her man was doing to her. She closed her eyes and allowed the feel of Tidus's mouth and tongue take her away. His mouth was traveling down to a place she never thought would be worshipped. Now her wants were coming true. Before she knew it, his tongue started moving down there, sending moans out of her mouth and into the empty house. She couldn't take it any more. "I need you NOW Tidus!" she whispered as she pulled his up. As he moved up, he watched her. He slid his legs between hers and started to slip his penis into her soft wetness…  
  
Yuna laid there shivering with anticipation. She wanted him now, but she knew she had to wait. Her hands started caressing her own skin slowly. She reached for her right breast and squeezed it hard, thinking of Tidus doing that to her. Maybe I want it rough tonight! She squeezed her other breast with the other hand and then, surprised herself by pinching her nipples hard. Her breathing got deeper as she got closer to making herself come. She pulled her hand down her breast and stomach to her pussy. As she slid her hand into her own wetness, she gasped at the pleasure that pulsed through her body. She flicked her finger against her clit as the pressure started to build. Over and over she flicked, until she was almost ready. Then she plunged two fingers into her pussy. Pulling them back out dripping wet, she plunged them in over and over, squeezing her nipple hard as she did it. She ached in her own torment. Two more thrusts and she burst into ecstasy.  
  
She laid there for more than five minutes just feeling the pleasure she just gave herself. If only it was you my love that did that. Her body relaxed completely for the first time in almost four years. And it felt so good to her. Tonight I am going to marry the man I love, who has been there for me through everything, even if he wasn't there next to me. After he left, I felt him watching me, guarding me. It was wonderful to know that. She pushed up from the bed and walked to the chair next to the door. "It's time to show my face I guess." Grabbing up the robe off the chair, she slung it over her shoulders and put her arms through both holes. She pulled it close to her body, shivering from the silky feel across her pleasured body. She tied it and opened the door. "Oops!" She pushed the door closed and walled to the dresser, picking up her hair brush. She pulled it through her hair a few times and turned towards the door. Just as she touched the door handle, she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. "I wonder who would come here today. Maybe it's someone that needs advise on my ceremony. I better get down there quick."  
  
Yuna walked across the small loft and started down the stairs. As she moved closer to the floor she saw Tidus's back to the stairs. "TIDUS!" She shrieked, and ran down the stairs towards him. Her feet barely touched the floor. She jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug. He held her for what seemed like forever and then put her down. "Tidus, you better be glad I wasn't in my wedding dress!" She playfully slapped him on his arm. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He laughed at the look on her face. He felt as if something happened to her. She was relaxed. Hmm…I will ask her later, when we are alone. Wait…I probably won't be talking much. Oh well I will ask her tomorrow. "I came by to bring you these." He picked up a bouquet of wildflowers. She loved wildflowers. "And to do this!" He pulled her against him, bent his head down and kissed her long and deep. Rikku was in the background yelling, "Don't! Not yet! You're not married yet! C'mon Tidus!" When he finally let go of her, she looked flustered.  
  
Man…I just took got rid of the turned-on feeling and Tidus just made me think of it again. I will make him pay for that later. "Thank you Tidus. That's really sweet, but you know you are not suppose to be here, especially today." She looked down at the flowers and then back up at him. He was so handsome and sweet. For the whole year they were together during the Calm, he had always been sweet by bringing her flowers and buying her gifts. She found it quite romantic and although they weren't even married yet, she felt as if he would do it their entire lives, even when they had children.  
"I know, but…" Tidus looked at her and then behind him at Rikku and Paine. Paine looked like she was going to kick his ass and Rikku had that pout that got her anything she wanted, especially from Gippal. "I just wanted to see you. The guys have been keeping me busy for the last week and it's been the same for you. We haven't spent two minutes alone together…let alone with others around. Is that so wrong?" He looked down at Yuna again and could tell by the look in her eyes that she had been wanting him around too. It had been hard on both of them to be separated, especially since they had been separated over two years.  
  
"Aww…Tidus! I want to spend time with you too…" She leaned closer so only he would here and said in her sexiest voice, "but we can spend a lot of time together tonight. Alone time!" Leaning back, she looked up to find a look of lust on his face. It sent tidal waves through her body. Just wait until tonight. I wonder what it will be like tonight. She felt her skin get really hot and knew that she was red with not exactly embarrassment. It was more like lust.  
  
"Umm…well…I guess I better go. The guys want to "Hang Out" before tonight. They call it being a "Bachelor" one more time, before I am tied down. I told them…come on…I am marrying Yuna." He reached down and kissed her once more. "Anyway! I love you!" he said while he looked her intently in the eyes.  
  
"I love you too Snooky!" She kissed him on his cheek and gave him a quick hug. "Now go before Paine hurts you!" Laughing she walked him to the door and saw him out. She watched him walk away, then shut the door.  
  
"Snooky!!! I love you!" Paine said laughing maliciously.  
  
"No I love you Snooky!" Rikku shouted as she blew kisses in the air.  
  
"Oh you two!" Yuna said as she laughed along with them. There was another knock at the door. "Who could it be this time?" She turned around and stalked to the door. She yanked it open as if she was angry to be disturbed, but it was the fact that she was once again horny and Tidus left already. Plus she couldn't just excuse herself and take care of it, since it would be rude. "Oh…Lulu and Vidina! Hello!" Yuna bent down and picked up Vidina who had grown like a weed in the past year. He was walking already and even speaking a little, but no one understood him yet. "Lulu…what are you doing here? Don't you think you should be resting. You are about to have your second child. And shouldn't Vidina be with Wakka?" She sounded like Lulu. She stopped and laughed!  
  
"Yeah…where is Wakka?" Rikku said as she moved in beside Yuna to play with Vidina. "He should be taken care of this little one to give you some rest. I will take Vidina to him." Rikku took him from Yuna's arm and walked towards the door. "Plus I will give him a talking to."  
  
Laughing, Lulu said, "Thank you Rikku." Watching Rikku walk away with her beautiful baby boy, she asked Yuna, "Do you mind if I rest her for the day? I want to walk with you to the beach and since this house is closer than mine…I thought it would be better."  
  
Lulu was right as always. Paine had chosen to build a house between the beach and Besaid. She had said it was because it was quiet. But I knew it was because Rikku would be in her business every day if she hadn't. Lately Rikku and Gippal had been so involved in themselves to notice anyone else. It was really cute how in love those two are. I only hope that's what shows when Tidus and I are together. Paine and Baralai are starting a relationship, but it has taken over a year for Paine to realize that it will be fine. It was funny to watch Baralai running after her and making a fool out of himself to get noticed by her. But Paine didn't notice until about three months ago. She had been kidnapped by someone, who we still don't know. Baralai searched for so long for the one he loved. He never gave up. Now they are starting out slowly, but it will get there one day. So here we are…the girls who had become close friends…well minus Rikku.  
  
"Of course you can Lulu." Paine had walked up behind Yuna and when she spoke, scared her to death. "You want to rest in a bed or on the couch?"  
  
"A bed would be nice." Lulu said laughing. "For the past month or so, Vidina has been climbing in the bed with Wakka and I. I guess that's really why I am so tired and haven't gotten much sleep. Which room is it?"  
  
"That one over there." Paine pointed to the only downstairs bedroom that was for guests anyway. "Let me help you lay down and I will come get you about an hour before we go down there. You will get lunch in bed. Who's that sound?" Paine had put her arm around Lulu and took one of her arms in her hand.  
  
"That sounds great!" Lulu laughed loudly, but then grabbed her stomach. Yuna made a mad dash to the other side of Lulu and held her.  
  
"What's wrong Lulu? Is the baby coming?" Yuna looked down at Lulu's belly.  
  
"Yes…I think it's time." Lulu looked at Yuna and then Paine with tears in her eyes. "I am about to have another baby!"  
  
"Yuna?" Paine looked at her and said, "Help me get her into the bed and then go get Wakka and the others. You know you might have to wait to get married?"  
  
"Oh Yuna I am sorry. Maybe the walk up here started it. I will try to have the baby before you get married. I really want to be there." Lulu seemed to be upset she was having the baby on Yuna's wedding day.  
  
"Lulu! You don't have to be sorry. It's not like we knew exactly what day you would have the baby. If you don't have it before we are suppose to get married, we will get married right here so you can see. Now lets get you into the bed so I can go find Wakka." Yuna finished helping Paine and ran out the door. "Where did they say they were going to be?" Hmm…I don't know. "Oh yeah!" She started running towards the beach. They had said they would be in that cave Wakka found over a year ago.  
  
Over the past year the guys had made it a guys hangout. It turned out really nice, but they keep saying no girls allowed as if they were boys. It always made the girls laugh when they told them the only rule. Though it did make them wonder what they were doing in there. There were tons of rumors, but none of them would confirm or deny any of them. And Besaid had changed a lot too in the last year. There were more people living here, so the house count went up a lot. Most of them had been placed in the town, but like Paine there were a few people who liked peace and quiet, so they settled in between the town and the beach. Of course there were a few people who built their houses on the beach. And plus just recently they started building some houses on the water, like Kilka.  
  
Yuna ran as fast as she could to that little cave. Just as she was about to turn the last corner, she ran into Rikku. "What are you running for Yuna? What are you doing here? You know Tidus is down here and you can't see him." Rikku grabbed Yuna's arm which caused Yuna to turn around. She jerked her arm out of Rikku's hand and shook her head. "Umm…" She could barely talk from running so hard. She held up her finger. "Lulu…" gulp "baby" gulp "having" gulp "now."  
  
"Really? Oh my goodness." Rikku turned around and ran back towards the cave. Yuna walked slowly to help catch her breath. Just as she made it to the cave and just as she could talk a little, all the guys and Rukki ran out of the cave. Jumping on personal hovers and starting them, Tidus grabbed up Yuna as he passed. Less than three minutes later they were in front of Paine's house and jumping off their hovers. Gippal and Rikku went into town to get the doctor. When Wakka got off his hover, he put Vidina down and ran into the house shouting, "Where's Lu?"  
  
"Vidina? Come here." Yuna watched as Vidina walked unsteadily towards her arms. She stood out there alone with him and walked over to the beach in front of the house. She plopped down in the sand and played with Vidina.  
  
I can't say I am not upset that my wedding day may be postponed, because I am. But Lulu is having her baby and that is so wonderful. It's just I was looking forward to having Tidus tonight in our bedroom. It's funny. Although I have lived in Besaid my whole life, Tidus and I decided to have a house in the Moonflow. I love those pyreflies and how they come up out of the water. Our house is beautiful. Just three weeks ago, Tidus took me to see it and I was in shock. He had them built it just the way I would want it. And since it's in the Moonflow, not a lot of people live around. That's going to be wonderful since I want to have Tidus alone forever. I guess the main reason I loved the house was because the water in front of the house reminded me of our experience in Macalinia Woods. I have never forgotten that day and now thanks to Tidus, I will never forget it, not for the rest of my life.  
  
I know that someday Spira may need me again and like a good High Summoner I will be there. Even though I would much rather just have Tidus alone and have a quiet life and have children. I guess that I probably won't want it once I have it. After the Calm came I became a wild girl. Along with Paine and Rikku's help, but at least they had been there for me when I was searching for more clues of Tidus. I didn't find him…but he's here now and that's all that matters. Hopefully soon I will be his wife and I will have him be mine forever. It's scary that I think that until I am married to him I might lose him. Well…that will happen soon.  
  
Tidus heard her giggle as he watched her and Vidina from behind. He was so amazed by the fact that she could stay so calm while everything around her was so hectic. Wakka hadn't shut up until Lulu told him too and Baralai was worried for Paine. He never knew having a child and a wedding on the same day would be so hectic. Oh no! The Wedding! Yuna's going to be crushed if we can't be married today. She has been looking forward to this for a year. Hell…I have been waiting for a year too. He started walking towards her. She didn't hear him coming up behind her or maybe she didn't let on. "Yuna?"  
  
When she heard her name, she looked up at him. From the look in his eyes, she knew he was thinking the same thing she had been moments ago. "Sit down here with us." When he sat down next to her, she curled up next to him. She decided she would relax for now and try not to worry about her wedding. Although she wasn't worrying about the wedding, she was worrying about her friend who was having a baby.  
  
He had wanted to keep quiet and let her relax for a while, but he knew that they had to talk about it now. "Yuna, what if Lulu doesn't have her baby quickly? You know she wants to be there when we get married, so what are we going to do?" Vidina climbed into Tidus' lap and curled up as if he was tired. If he did it right, Vidina would be asleep in a little while.  
  
"I don't know Tidus. I was thinking that we postpone it until tomorrow, although I want to be with you tonight. I hate being away from you." She was watching the waves come onto the shore. There were two gulls flying to the East. "Wait!" She jumped up and ran to the hover. "I will be back in a little while." Starting up the hover she turned it around and went towards the beach. "Well Vidina," Tidus said, "It's just you and me. Let's go inside."  
  
Readers: Hey everyone. This is my third fanfic! YAY! By the time you actually read this it will actually be finished. I entertwined my fanfics because I like them that way. So if you want to know what happened with Paine and Baralai or with Rikku and Gippal, check out my other fanfics! Let me know what you guys think!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, nor will I ever!


End file.
